Sans toi
by Addicted to Dean W
Summary: Sam et Dean attendent nerveusement le retour de leur père alors que celui-ci ne donne toujours aucun signe de vie. Saison un, épisode 21   de mon point de vu XD  . WINCEST


**Épisode: **1X21, Salvation

**Titre: **Sans toi...

**Rated: ****M, **Wincest

**Autres informations utiles:** L'histoire se passe`vers la fin de l'épisode 21 de la saison un alors que Sam et Dean sont de retour à l'hotel et attendent nerveusement l'appelle de leur père pour savoir s'il va bien et avoir le compte rendu de sa chasse aux démons.

BONNE LECTURE

00oo00oo00

Dean écoutait désespérément la sonnerie du téléphone et marchait de long en large dans la chambre d'hôtel.

-Allez papa. Réponds bon sens!

La sonnerie retentit une dernière fois et il raccrocha en soupirant.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose.

Sam bougea nerveusement sur le lit, furieux.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose, répéta Dean.

-Si tu m'avais laissé monter, j'aurais mis fin à tout ça.

-Sam, tu aurais mis fin à ta vie. C'est tout, répliqua doucement Dean en approchant.

-Tu n'en sais rien.

-Quoi, tu étais prêt à te sacrifier, c'est ça?

-Oui. Exactement!, protesta Sam en se levant.

-Je ne te laisserais pas faire. Pas question.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?On cherche ce démon depuis qu'on est gamin. Ça a été le seul but de notre vie.

-Moi aussi je veux l'anéantir, mais inutile de te sacrifier!

-Quoi?

-Je pèse mes mots! Si pour trouver ce démon tu dois mourir, j'espère ne jamais le trouver.

-Cette créature a tué Jess, gronda Sam avant d'inspirer profondément. Cette créature a tué maman.

-Tu m'as dit un jour que quoi qu'on fasse, elles sont parties. Elles ne reviendront jamais.

-NE DIT PAS ÇA!, hurla Sam en le plaquant contre un mur. PAS TOI! Pas après tout ça. ne dit pas ça…

-Sam écoute, murmura Dean avec émotion, Tu es tout ce que j'ai.

Sam relâcha quelque peu sa prise en tremblant.

-C'est tout ce que j'ai, répéta Dean au bord des larmes, Parfois j'ai peur de ne pas tenir le coup et sans toi…

Sam le lâcha et se retourna en passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

-Sam… Je suis désolé.

Sam le reprit tout de suite contre le mur en grognant. Leur visage à quelque centimètre l'un de l'autre.

-Pour quoi? Pour avoir gâché ma vie? Pour la mort de Jessica et de maman? POUR QUOI DEAN?

-Je ne sais pas.

Dean lui jeta un regard suppliant et Sam baissa la tête, accotant son front sur celui de son frère.

-Je ne voulais pas de cette vie.

-Je sais Sam. Crois-moi quand je dis que je ferai n'importe quoi pour toi! Je serais prêt à donner ma vie pour que tu puisses avoir celle que ce putain de démon t'a volé!

Sam sentit une larme tomber sur sa main qui enserrait le col de son frère et leva un regard surpris vers ce dernier. Dean pleurait!

-Dean?

Il leva les yeux vers Sam qui le regardait avec inquiétude. Plus que trois centimètres entre leurs lèvres. Dean hésita avant de les réunir timidement. Sam se raidit aussitôt et s'écarta.

-Je crois que tu ferais bien d'aller te coucher Dean. Tu es si fatigué que tu m'hallucines en belle allumeuse.

Dean ricana bêtement en baissant honteusement la tête.

-Une belle allumeuse hein? Comme si ça m'intéressait.

-Quoi?

Dean leva une main pour le faire taire et posa l'autre sur ses lèvres tremblantes.

-Je… je vais aller prendre une douche. Préviens-moi si papa appelle.

-Non Dean, attend! Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire!

-Tu t'en fiches.

-Non! Je veux savoir! Dean, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Tu es bizarre ces derniers temps.

-Pff. Je ne veux pas en parler.

-Tu crois que ça m'amuses de m'inquiéter pour toi peut-être?

-Et moi tu crois que ça m'amuses d'essayer de t'oublier dans les bras de toutes ces filles?

-QUOI?

Dean s'était figé devant Sam complètement terrifié parce qu'il venait de dire.

-Répète-ça!

-Répéter quoi?

-Ce truc sur les filles.

-J'ai rien dit.

-Dean, fait pas le con! Tu es gay?

Dean tressaillit et couru s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

-Dean ce n'est pas du jeu! Redit-le!

-Pourquoi? Pour que je te dégoute et que tu ais une raison de plus de me détester? Pas question!

-Dean. Ouvre cette porte.

-Non!

-Je vais l'ouvrir tout seul alors. Pousses-toi!

-NON!, hurla Dean en poussant la porte de son côté.

-Ne fait pas le gamin! Dean, il faut me croire. Je veux juste parler.

-De comment je vais prendre la porte?

-Est-ce que tu voudrais bien m'écouter, sale con?

-Waouh. Je vois tout l'amour que tu éprouves pour moi.

-Et qui me traite toujours de casse-pied?

-Ok, j'ai rien dit.

-Dean, pousses-toi de derrière cette porte et je te défonce avec.

-Quel mauvais jeu de mot.

-Mais t'es vraiment con! Dean, je t'en prie. Laisse-moi entré.

À sa grande surprise, la porte s'ouvrit. Dean, dans l'embrasure, prit une grande inspiration avant de fixer son regard dans le sien.

-D'accord. On va parler, mais tu devras répondre franchement aussi.

-Ok?

Dean alla s'asseoir sur un des lits et invita son frère à le rejoindre, bien qu'ils s'asseyent à une distance raisonnable.

-Alors?, demanda Sam après un instant de silence. Qu'à tu as me dire?

-Tu ne pourrais pas me poser des questions? Ce serait plus simple.

-Ok… Alors tu es gay?

-Je ne sais pas. En fait oui, mais j'arrive tout de même à avoir toutes ces filles.

-Tu aimes les filles?

-C'est amusant, mais elles ne sont pas des hommes.

-Waouh. C'était profond, rigola Sam.

-Je t'emmerde.

-Moi aussi je t'aime. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire par m'oublier.

-Je suis obligé de répondre?

-Oh que oui!

-Sam il faut comprendre! Tu es la seul personne avec qui j'ai passé plus de trois jours dans ma vie! On se comprend bien et même si on s'emmerde mutuellement, je sais qu'on sera toujours là l'un pour l'autre.

-Ça ne me répond pas tellement.

-Ha putain Sam, je t'aime! Je t'ai toujours aimé et je veux ce qu'il y a de meilleur pour toi!

-Mais Dean, je t'aime aussi.

-Pas cet amour-là, Sam.

Le cadet leva des yeux perdu vers son ainé en quête d'une réponse, puis il se souvint le baiser furtif qui avait eu lieu quelques minutes auparavant. Il avait pris ça pour un accident, mais cette conversation l'amenait à croire que non. Dean baissa les yeux et sa cacha le visage dans les mains pour s'empêcher de pleurer. Non mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ce soir?

-Dean, je. Je ne comprends pas.

-C'est quoi t'a besoin d'un dessin?

-Mais, c'est trop bizarre.

-Je sais justement! Je ne voulais pas t'en parler! Maintenant tu vas me laisser tout seul et je vais continuer de courir les bars pour essayer d'oublier la sensation d'être à tes côtés.

Sam secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place. MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSAIT? Jamais son frère n'aurait dit de telles choses avant. Est-ce qu'un démon aurait pris possession de lui? Nan. Dean était assis sur le sel que Sam avait renversé il y a une quinzaine de minute. Sam reporta son regard sur son frère et fut atterré de le voir dans cet état. Complètement sur d'être abandonné sur le champ et d'être hais à tout jamais. Il s'approcha de lui et passa un bras autour de ses hanches.

-Tu sais Dean… Jessica n'était pas ma copine.

-QUOI?

-C'était ma… bonne copine. On sortait ensemble pour empêcher tous les jugements qui me tombaient dessus. Oui je l'aimais beaucoup et sa mort me met en miette, mais je ne l'aimais pas comme je t'aime toi. Si… Si je me suis raidis ainsi tout à l'heure, c'est que j'ai eu peur de te rendre ton baiser que je croyais… accidentel.

Dean releva aussitôt la tête, confus. Il passa doucement une main sur la nuque de Sam et, tendrement, réunis de nouveau leurs lèvres. Le baiser fut timide au début et devint de plus en plus passionné au fur et à mesure que leurs langues s'entrelaçaient. Dean fit basculer Sam sur le dos et passa une main sous son chandail à la recherche de son corps. Sa main droite caressa doucement le mamelon de son frère tandis que son autre main se promenait dans ses cheveux.

-Dean… han…

Le gémissement de plaisir de son amour fit grandir le sien et il ne put se retenir plus longtemps.

-Sam, je veux te faire l'amour, chuchota Dean à l'oreille de son cadet.

-Dean, murmura Sam en cherchant avidement les lèvres de son frère.

Dean se releva précipitamment et se déshabilla avant d'aider son frère à en faire de même. Il le fit ensuite retomber sur le lit et se mit à califourchon sur lui. Le contact de leur membre tendu les fit frémir d'impatience et Dean gémit doucement. Alors qu'ils continuaient de s'embrasser à en perdre haleine, Dean descendit sa main pour caresser le ventre de son frère puis descendit plus bas. Une des mains de Sam agrippait désespérément ses cheveux alors que l'autre caressait malicieusement ses fesses. Un frisson de bien-être envahis les deux frères et doucement, Dean lui écarta les jambes. Sa bouche rejoignit les mamelons de l'homme sous lui qui peinait à retenir ses gémissements. Il jeta un regard furtif à Sam, les joues en feu, la tête renversé vers l'arrière et entra un doigt en lui. Sam se crispa.

-Chut, relaxe. Ce n'est rien. Ça va bien aller.

Quand il fut habitué, il entra un deuxième, puis un troisième doigt tout en continuant de le caresser doucement des lèvres pour lui faire oublier la douleur.

-Sam? Tu es prêt? C'est vraiment ce que tu veux?

Pour toute réponse, Sam entoura les hanches de son frère de ses jambes et bougea légèrement le bassin pour l'inviter en lui. Dean ne se fit pas prier. Au fur et à mesure qu'il le pénétrait, une bouffé d'extase les secouait. Il attendait un peu que Sam s'habitue et lui en demande plus pour continuer. Leurs lèvres s'étaient de nouveau réunies et leurs mains avaient l'air d'être partout à la fois. Finalement, Sam remua le bassin ordonnant à leur corps de se mettre en action. Les va et vient des deux frères eurent bientôt raison de leurs derniers doutes et les gémissements emplirent la chambre. Perdu dans son désir, Dean ouvrit les yeux en même temps que Sam. Leurs regards assombrit par l'extase se croisèrent et chacun pu admirer la beauté sauvage de l'autre en cet instant. Dean donna un dernier coup de rein et vint dans un dernier gémissement suivit de Sam. Ils se laissèrent retomber sur le lit en soupirant de bien-être.

-Alors c'est ça faire l'amour?, observa Dean, C'est mille fois mieux que la baise.

-Dean? Je t'aime

-Je t'aime aussi Sammy.

-Ne me quitte jamais.

-C'est jurer. Hey Sam!

-Quoi?

-J'ai toujours su qu'on n'était pas une famille normale.

Sam sourit et se blottit contre le torse chaud et rassurant de son frère. Il ferma les yeux et sourit. De son côté, Dean aussi se sentait bien. Pour la première fois depuis des années, il sentait un poids de moins sur ces épaules et ça le soulageait. Il déposa un baiser dans le cou de Sam et ferma les yeux. Cependant, au moment où il allait s'endormir, le téléphone sonna. Il s'assit dans son lit et regarda Sam se précipiter sur le téléphone.

-Allo? Meg?...

Il attendit quelques instants et raccrocha.

-Ils ont eu papa, murmura-t-il.

00oo00oo00

FIN! Oui je sais que c'est plate comme fin, mais je ne suis pas pour réécrire toutes les prochaines saisons juste pour vous alors, si vous voulez la suite. regardez la série et non, ils ne sont pas gay normalement. Bref, j'espère que vous avez aimé.

Une review?

Addicted


End file.
